


Dream Analysis

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think it means?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #402 "animal"

“Okay,” said Abby. “I knew it was a dream, but I didn’t wake up, like I usually do. And it just seemed so normal, at first. I was analyzing some evidence, waiting for Major Mass Spec to finish. I knew Tony was coming down for the results, only when I turned to look, it wasn’t Tony, it was Animal, you know, from the Muppets. What do you think it means?”

Ducky blinked.

“… I’m afraid I have no idea, my dear,” he said, faintly, then added quickly, “But perhaps we can find out?”

Abby grinned. “Thanks, Ducky. You’re the best.”

THE END


End file.
